


The long way back home: Side Stories

by Julsemo



Series: The Long Way [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fluff and Smut, Genjutsu, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Husbands, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neck Kissing, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sexual Content, Top Hatake Kakashi, Touching, What-If, love and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: I started to collect side stories that are part of my slow burn TLWBH.Those are the stories that didn't make it into the main corpus of TLWBH.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Long Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The long way back home: Side Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add chapters here that   
> 1\. didn't make the main corpus of the story.  
> 2.are side stories   
> 3.are alternate versions of a scene   
> Love you all

Was this reality or a Genjutsu? Naruto didn’t understand what was happening. Hadn’t he been on a battlefield with Kakashi? He felt a cool breeze hit his cheek – that felt quite real. He looked around and he found himself on the loud market streets of Konoha. People were busy buying their groceries and children were running around. Someone was calling his name and he turned around. “Naruto! What are you doing? Everyone is waiting. Are you coming, love?” Naruto smiled when he saw Kakashi standing on the stairs that led to the Hokage Tower. “Yes! Sure! I am on my way!” He quickly took the few steps that separated them and when Kakashi’s hand was reaching out to him he eagerly took it. “I am sorry that you had to wait.” 

“Just because you are the Hokage now, doesn’t mean that you can do whatever you want, you know?” 

Naruto looked at him. He was Hokage? How could he have forgotten that? The inauguration must have been the most important day of his life, but he couldn’t remember anything about that day. Kakashi pulled him up the stairs and as Kakashi was gently squeezing his hand he realized that the other man wasn’t wearing gloves anymore but there was something very different on his hand now. He saw a beautiful golden band shining on his ring finger. Well, option A was that Kakashi started calling everyone ‘love’ now and was married to some stranger, that Naruto would definitely find and murder in a jealous rage, or option B (preferably) he married the man himself and … HAD FORGOTTEN?! That couldn’t be true. The day he  _ actually  _ forgot about becoming Hokage and marrying Kakashi would be the day he would be old and senile. Maybe he died on the battlefield?! 

Suddenly he felt a pull on his body and his mind. It was subtle and gentle, and he looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the silver-haired man in front of him. “What is it Naruto? Are you alright my love?” Naruto swooned a little. Kakashi leaned down and pulled the blond against his strong body. Naruto could feel the muscular arms around his body and Kakashi’s smell was surrounding him. Naruto felt his body sag against Kakashi’s strong form. He was weak. Kakashi’s hands were travelling over Naruto’s body. __

_ Who cares if this is a Genjutsu. _ Naruto thought.  _ Kakashi is with me… And he’s my husband. I never wanna leave this place… _

“Maybe you’ve caught a cold. Maybe I should take you home?” 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “Maybe. I do feel a little weak.” 

Kakashi smiled and lifted him up into his arms. Naruto giggled a little and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Kakashi carried him down the stairs and he looked at him like he was the only one in the world. Like nothing else but him existed. He looked into Kakashi’s eyes and cooed at his husband. “You are just too perfect to be real. This got to be a Genjutsu.” 

“Why? Because I love my husband and want to take care of you?” 

“No, because you look at me like I always wanted you to. Like nothing else mattered in this world.” 

“That’s how I feel. Nothing else matters to me but you.” 

Naruto gently pushed Kakashi away until the older man had to let Naruto down again. Naruto looked at his clothes that strongly resembled the Hokage attire of his father when he had taken the hat. He looked at Kakashi, who wore civilian clothes, which he hadn’t registered before and the village looked exactly like it did  **before** Pain's attack. This was a Genjutsu. What happened? 

“What’s wrong my love?” Genjutsu-Kakashi talked so sweetly with him and it was hard not to let go and simply give into the temptation. 

“I don’t belong in this word. I need to find my way out!” 

Kakashi looked at him crestfallen. “Why do you think that you don’t belong here? You said that we  _ always  _ belong together.” Naruto felt that pull on his mind and his body again and he let Genjutsu-Kakashi pull him closer. He felt his arms around his body. Kakashi pressed face into his neck and he felt dizzy. Kakashi’s hands were gently traveling over his back and started to massage his shoulders, his back and slowly his strong hands were traveling down to his backside. Wasn’t it a little inappropriate doing something like this in the middle of the street? Naruto looked over Kakashi’s shoulder and he realized that they were in their bedroom. 

Bedroom? What was going on? They’ve just been standing in the middle of the road and kids were running around. 

_ Genjutsu. This is a Gen- jut - su- _ Kakashi’s hands were pulling him closer and he could feel – something  _ – oh my god. Kakashi. Genjutsu! This is not real! Why does that feel so real?!  _

“Your mind is someplace else my love.” Kakashi pulled his mask down and Naruto blushed when he looked into Kakashi’s handsome pale face. “Look at me Naruto. There is nothing else but us.” He was such a beautiful man. Maybe that Jutsu was playing tricks on his mind, but still… Kakashi was so damn sexy and his hands felt so good on his body. He wished this could be real. 

“I’ll make you feel so good Naruto. You’ll forget everything else.”

Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Kakashi pulled the black shirt slowly over his upper body. His eyes held something feral when he let the shirt glide down his arms. It dropped down on the floor and Naruto tried to follow Kakashi’s movements. There was so much skin. The muscles. He was starting to breathe hard. Genjutsu or not. His man was so damn hot, and he wanted to touch him so bad! He was just 18-years-old damnit and his sex drive was going crazy right now!

Naruto stepped closer and his hands were gently touching Kakashi’s chiseled abs. “Oh God… I can’t believe I’m touching you like this. Your skin feels so good. So real. I wanna touch you everywhere… Kiss me, Kakashi, please! I want you so much!” 

“You can touch me anywhere you want. I am your husband Naruto.” 

Naruto couldn’t hold in the desperate moan when Kakashi called him husband. His pants were starting to feel tight. He should definitely at least try to stop this Genjutsu, but maybe the others were trying from the outside and he didn’t need to try anything. Maybe he just needed to wait until Sakura-chan and the others stopped it. He hungrily looked at Kakashi’s body and his smiling face. He could enjoy this for a little bit. 

“My… _ Husband _ …” Naruto just couldn’t believe it. This was what he had been dreaming about when he was on the island with Bee. When he met his dark other half, he wished that someday he would be married to Kakashi. He moaned when he realized that this dream could be reality in this world. He felt his consciousness slip away as his mind sank deeper and deeper into the Genjutsu. 

_ I can have it all here in this world. He is mine. My husband.  _ “Kakashi…” He whispered longingly. He wanted to feel Kakashi all over him. He wanted to taste him and kiss him. 

The Jonin chuckled and stepped closer to his husband. “Let me help you.” Kakashi helped him with the Hokage coat and swiftly took off Naruto's long-sleeved shirt as well. They were both standing in front of their bed in just their pants and Naruto felt a little exposed. Kakashi led them to their bed and sat down. He pulled his husband down with him and when Naruto sat next to Kakashi he realized that this suddenly felt a little too real for him. Genjutsu-Kakashi was starting to unbutton his pants and pulled them down, which left him only in his briefs. Naruto felt his whole body heat up and his heart was beating so fast. He wanted Kakashi so much and he wanted to be with him, but this wasn’t the man he loved. This was just an illusion. He needed to wake up. He needed to get out of this Genjutsu and get back to HIS Kakashi.

Genjutsu-Kakashi was leaning closer to him and Naruto fell onto the bed. Kakashi leaned down and started to kiss his neck which felt so good. His kisses, his soft licks and his touches made his head dizzy and he could barely concentrate. “This is … so good. No. No, Stop. Kakashi. Hmm, right there! Stop. This is a Genjutsu.” He whimpered when Kakashi’s hands were travelling over his chest. Naruto moaned when Kakashi softly twisted his nipple in his one hand and he started to suck on the other one. He was softly moving his tongue over his pink nipple and Naruto’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head. 

_ I need to wake up. This is not real. There was a – a battle – Kakashi’s ha-hand –! He’s touching me so-  _

Naruto’s brain stopped working when Genjutsu-Kakashi started rubbing his palm over Naruto’s crotch. He was panting and started moving his hips into Kakashi’s awaiting hand. “Oh Kakashi!” He couldn’t concentrate anymore. His mind was completely overrun with the sensations and the feelings Kakashi was evoking in him. All he wanted was Kakashi and his love. He opened his eyes and he looked into the mismatched eyes of his husband. “Mine.” He moaned and pulled Kakashi into a deep kiss. The older man eagerly responded, and Naruto felt the last resistance in him slip. The pull on his mind and his body was stronger now and he knew that he was being pulled deeper and deeper into the Genjutsu, but he wasn’t able to resist anymore. 

“Naruto. I only ever loved you.” 

“Oh Kakashi. I love you so much.” He felt his body tense when he rutted against his husband. He was so close, and he just wanted to cum. He pushed his hips against Kakashi’s stroking hand and another moan escaped him.

“It’s alright Naruto. Let go.” 

He did. He completely let go. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Kakashi. His body was going lax and he fell into the mattress. Their bed. In their shared home. That he shared with his husband. He felt Kakashi’s body wrap around him and his eyes fell on the wall on the opposite side of their bed. There were photographs of missions and adventures that they had taken together. Naruto’s mind cleared. This was not his house. They shared a small apartment in Konoha. And they didn’t have a bed because they were still sleeping on Futons. He pulled away from Genjutsu-Kakashi. 

“Naruto?” 

“I am sorry, but I really have to go. I need  **my** Kakashi!” He said and looked at Genjutsu-Kakashi with a sweet smile. “No matter time or space, Genjutsu or reality, you are always what I most desire and what drives me crazy. I love you so much. Sorry that I can’t stay here, but he needs me.” 

*

Naruto suddenly woke up and quickly sat up straight. He looked around and found himself next to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi kneeled down next to him. “Are you alright, my love?” 

Naruto grinned lewdly at him. “I am. Now.” 

Kakashi looked at him intrigued. “We weren’t quick enough to hide from the effects of the tsukuyomi, so you fell into the Genjutsu. I was worried that you might not be able to wake up on your own,…” Kakashi caressed his cheek. He was proud of Naruto that he was able to get himself out of the Genjutsu. 

“How did you do it? The tsukuyomi is a powerful Genjutsu, nobody should be able to resist or wake up once they are captured.” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto leaned into Kakashi’s gentle touch. “I realized it was a little too perfect and I wanted to get away. You know how stubborn I can be.” 

“What did you dream about?” Kakashi was fascinated by this perfect dream that everyone seemed to have once they were in the Genjutsu. He was able to get out of the tsukuyomi because he had a Sharingan and was able to see through the Genjutsu, but he had to admit that it was hard not to give in to the pull and the temptation that the Genjutsu had on his mind. He had dreamed about Naruto and he had to focus very hard not to completely let go and simply fall into the dream. 

Naruto smiled up into Kakashi’s eyes. “I dreamed about you of course. It was so perfect, I never wanted to leave that place, but it was so obviously a Genjutsu I immediately realized it.” 

“Why didn’t you break out as soon as you’ve realized?” 

Naruto blushed hard. “Well…” 

Sasuke laughed. “Usuratonkatchi. That perv seemed to have rubbed off on you.” 

“Temeee!” 

“Oho?” Kakashi was amused. “Naru-chan did you have a nice dream about me?” 

“Baka! Don’t ask embarrassing questions!” 

Kakashi hugged his blond lover close and just chuckled into his mask. He would definitely find out later what his little fox had dreamed about. 

***


End file.
